


Light (A One-Shot)

by PhoenixAngel7



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAngel7/pseuds/PhoenixAngel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in which Erik is receives a little motivation from Charles to see what he has right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light (A One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneWeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/gifts).



"Erik....?" Came your soft and fragile voice.

"Yes, (Name)?"

He was by his desk, going through some paperwork that his friend Charles had given him. You were lying down on the couch, resting your head on the top of the couch so that you could see what Erik was doing. Lately Erik was always busy. Him and Charles had been traveling around the city looking for other mutants, such as yourself, in hopes of giving them a better future. You weren’t against what they were doing at all. In fact, you supported them every step of the way. The only issue you had was not being able to see Erik as often as you’d like. If it wasn’t discussing important matters with Charles, he was striking up a conversation with the blue skinned mistress, Mystique.

It bothered you when you saw them together, always talking in hushed tones. In your eyes the young female played the innocent card to grab his attention. He was always pestering her about accepting who she really was. Insisting that her blue skin was beautiful. You didn’t pay much attention to her blue skin, you were indifferent towards it. So you stayed out of their discussions. Being a mutant with the simple power of light manipulation, Erik didn’t pay much attention to you.

“I was wondering if you could take me out sometime this week to go and see the city?” you asked shyly. “Lately all we do is stay inside and—”

“Go ask Charles or Hank,” he cut you off. “I’m busy.”

Your face fell. “Oh….um, okay…”

For a brief two seconds, Erik had stopped shuffling his paperwork and cast a wary glance at you. You thought he might say something to excuse himself of his cold response or at least give a short and curt apology. You received neither of those.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

The next night you were in the kitchen, listening to the radio that was on a radio station playing instrumental French music. You sat on the kitchen island’s counter with a green apple in hand. The sound of luxurious music that had a typewriter in the background playing filled the room along with the crunching sound of an apple being bitten. Last night Erik had been rather distant. You were used to such behavior but sometimes it irritated you. Why was it that he was always going to Mystique and you were the one who always had to come to him? You sigh to yourself and take another bite of your apple, its juice dribbling down to your chin.

“You have a little something there,” Charles said when he walked into the room.

You quickly wiped away the juice, your cheeks turning bright red.

“Thanks.”

He walked to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water. You expected him to leave but he instead turned around to lean against the refrigerator door. He looked at the radio that was playing the peaceful music you enjoyed so. A smile graced his lips and it looked like he was lost in thought in some sort of memory.

“Pas si simple?” he said, cocking his head to the side curiously.

You placed your hand on your temple. “Did you…?”

“No, I didn’t,” he shook his head with a smirk on his lips. “I remember listening to something like this a long time ago. This music calms me.”

“It calms me too,” you said softly.

“Funny since the English translation of the title of the song is, ‘not so simple’.”

“It is?”

“Quite so,” he nodded.

Charles walked over towards you and stopped just about a foot away. He set the water bottle down next to you and then leaned over with his palms on either side of you, pressing against the counter as he trapped you there. You looked at him puzzled, wondering what he was doing. He took another step towards you to close the small personal space he had left for you. He moved his left hand on your knee and slowly moved it upwards to your inner thigh. You felt yourself stop breathing for a moment as he moved his hand up higher, same confident smirk in place. He leaned towards you, head cocked to the side and you felt his warm breath against your lips, making you even more flustered than you already were. You looked into his blue eyes to search for the reason why he was doing this. Instead, you got the reflection of your worried face in his eyes.

“You know, (Name),” he said. “Some people are not so simple to figure out. Sometimes they need a small push in the right direction so that they could be more motivated to pursue what is right in front of them.”

With that, he gave you a small feathery touch of a kiss on your cheek and pulled back with a knowing smile. He grabbed his water bottle and left the kitchen. Only when he leave did you let out a breath you had been holding. That was….strange. Though secretly you would have preferred such a moment with Erik. Sighing to yourself, you finished up your apple and hopped off the counter. When you passed the kitchen sink, you wondered to yourself why one of the spoons had been bent all the way backwards.

It hadn’t been that way earlier.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

You sat on the window seat of the living room. Rain fell softly against the cool glass and slid down till it hit the concrete outside. It had been raining all day and as per usual, you hadn’t seen Erik all day. Lately he had been out in the town by himself. Though this past week you had caught him speaking in hushed tones with Mystique behind closed doors. You didn’t eavesdrop on what they were saying but you were still curious on what they could be discussing. After the incident with Charles in the kitchen, it seemed that you had seen Erik less than you had before. Charles on the other hand, smiled at you whenever he saw you in the halls and made small conversation when you were both in the same room. He hadn’t brought up what happened in the kitchen at all. You wanted to ask for an explanation however you figured it would be best to let the incident be buried and forgotten. Again you were listening to French instrumental music except this one was more upbeat. It was called, _L'Autre valse d'Amélie_. Or, _The other waltz of_ _Amélie_. You hummed to the beat of music that had no words for you to sing. But you were content with that.

The door to the living room opened and you looked up to see Erik strolling in. It caught you off guard. He looked calm and collected but something appeared to be on his mind. There was no paperwork in his hands and he wasn’t going to his desk, he was going to you. You sat up on the window seat, swinging your legs over so that your feet may touch the cold hardwood floors. You tried to ignore your beating heart that was pounding in your chest harder with each step Erik took towards you. You gripped the seat, your fingernails digging into the soft cushion to relieve some of the stress you felt at that moment. When Erik was in front of you, he licked his lips and looked down at your tense form.

“How...how are you?” he asks.

The question makes you confused. Usually you were the one to ask Erik about his day first. It wasn’t the other way around.

“I’m good. How about you?”

“Good, good,” he nodded. “I, uh, wanted to apologize for what happened earlier on this week. I know we don’t let you get out much and keep you locked up in here so that we can experiment with powers but we do it to make you stronger.”

Stronger? Now that made you laugh.

“I can barely do anything,” you muttered.

“That’s not true,” he shook his head. “Each power is like a snowflake: different. And the human who possesses that power is just as uniquely different and… is ultimate perfection.”

You looked down, your cheeks burning and redder than a tomato. Erik stood in front of you but then squatted down to your eye-level. He gingerly put his hand over yours and held it tight in his two hands.

“Why don’t you show me what you can do?” he asked gently. You removed your hand from his with a small irritated sigh. You weren't too fond with showing off your powers. Especially now when Erik displayed a sudden interest in you. You looked towards the nearest lamp in the room and opened your hand, palm up. The light from the lamp fell from the lightbulb and floated to your palm where it stayed floating above it. You crushed the light with your other hand, only a yellow glow being left on your skin as evidence that the light had been there.

“Where did it go?” he asked curiously.

You closed your eyes and fluttered them open when you felt a warmth spread throughout your body. Erik looked at you astounded when he saw glowing yellow strips like veins spreading throughout your body.

“It’s energy is my energy now,” you told him. “But I can summon it again if I want to.”

"Beautiful," he whispered.

His fingertips glided across your shoulders, all the way down to your wrists. You felt a shiver run down your spine at the feeling of his cold touch on your now warm body. Your hands balled up into fists, something you did in order to calm your emotions. The light in your veins glowed brightly when Erik placed his hand on the back of your neck. He ran his fingers through your soft, (h/c) hair. His eyes flickered from your entranced (e/c) orbs to your slightly parted lips. And like a humming bird flapping it’s wings, he quickly brushed his lips against yours. You never thought you would feel Erik’s lips touch your own and it was nothing like you had imagined at all. It was cool, soft, but with a fiery passion underneath it all. The rest was like a blur. You closed your eyes and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. Feeling him so close to you made a tingling sensation spread down your spine to the pit of your stomach. You felt his dark brown locks through your fingers, you felt his cool skin against your own and when your right hand wandered over his chest, you felt the way his heart pounded against his ribcage. Erik gently pushed you until you were lying down on the window seat. You felt his weight on top of you but you didn’t protest at all. His hand moved down to your chest and in that moment, all the energy flowing through your body stirred until it exploded like a chemical reaction.

The lightbulb whose light you had stolen earlier burst. Erik pulled away from you quickly with a gasp, looking down into your eyes concerned.

“S-Sorry,” you stammered. “That sometimes happens…”

He got off of you and chuckled, now sitting down next to you.

“Your powers are linked to your emotions. Perhaps we should focus on controlling that.”

“H-How?”

“With practice of course,” he grinned.

♠♠♠Extended Ending♠♠♠

“He’s such an idiot,” Mystique rolled her eyes.

Her and Charles stepped away from the living room door, Charles closing it quietly using his telepathy powers. They walked down the halls of the mansion and entered the kitchen where Charles began to make a cup of tea for the both of them.

“I told you my little stunt would get a rise out of him,” Charles chuckled.

“What do you mean? Yes, he kissed her but what of it?”

“You would not believe the kind of thoughts that were going on through his mind,” Charles smirked. “He was describing every detail of her body with such wonder and fascination.”

Mystique gave him a disapproving glare. “You said that you’d never read our minds.”

Charles grabbed two cups from the cabinet and then he started to boil the water for the tea.

“I know….I did but this time I couldn’t help it. I wanted to make sure that things would be alright.”

Mystique folded her arms across her chest. “That makes sense. You should have heard all the things he said to me though. Every time we talked he brought her up at least once. After the incident in the kitchen he couldn’t stop talking about her.”

“Really?”

“He said he didn’t know how to approach her. I told him to grow a pair,” she shrugged.

Just then all the lights in the kitchen and in the rest of the mansion begin to flicker. The lights dimmed down and then were suddenly so bright that it hurt their eyes.

“Just what is going on in there?” Mystique asked.

“I believe that they are, as Erik put it, “practicing.””

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short but seeing as I have never written for Erik before, I was a little nervous writing his character. Hope you enjoyed anyways~


End file.
